


Just Right

by Moriartied



Category: GOT7
Genre: (bambam), (markson), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of fluff, slightly plot-y smut, very very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Got7 is in L.A. for promo, and Mark and Jackson decide to take BamBam clubbing in West Hollywood, and then things escalate ;)





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> My first Got7 fic! (This might be continued in a series, idk.) Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback <3

The group was in America--L.A. specifically--for a promo event. They’d spent the day meeting all kinds of industry people, doing press conferences about the album, and posing for photos. It was mainly for people who worked in music industry, as opposed to the fan events they usually did, because they hadn’t broken into the American market yet. Sure, they had fans all over the world, but American and European artists pretty much dominated the charts everywhere except their home country.

They were all a bit more nervous than usual, since they weren’t being treated as mega stars like they were used to, and it showed in their interactions. Jinyoung was on edge, so focused on putting on the best performance possible. JB was almost silent, only speaking when questions were directly asked of him. Yugyeom and Youngjae were stiffly polite, and even Jackson was more subdued than usual. The only ones who seemed comfortable were Mark and BamBam, Mark because of his fluency in English, and BamBam because, well, BamBam was always comfortable everywhere. It was amazing how confident and secure in himself the boy was. Whereas Jackson’s cockiness was mostly an act, BamBam truly didn’t care what anyone else thought of him.

After a long day of events, they all just wanted to crash in the hotel rooms when they were done. Mark was the first one to leave the venue, with Jackson trailing close behind. The others made their way back in separate cars. The best part of being in America was that they didn’t need the teams of security that usually surrounded them everywhere they went in Korea. It was highly unlikely that they would be recognized on the street, especially here in LA when there was a A-lister on every street corner.

When BamBam got back to the hotel, having ridden in an uber with Yugyeom and Youngjae, he took his time getting to the room. He knew Mark and Jackson would be in there, sneaking a moment to themselves, which they thought know one else would know about. BamBam might be the youngest, but he wasn’t naive.

The only thing that sucked about being in America was the drinking age. BamBam was nineteen, two years shy of the legal age. And he looked about twelve by western standards, so there was no way he could even try to sneak into a bar. So he moped around the hotel lobby until sufficient time had passed, and then took the elevator up to their floor. He stood outside the suite door for a moment, listening to hear if there was anything nasty going on inside, and then slid his key card into the lock when he was satisfied it was all clear.

Mark was sitting on the couch in the living room area, wearing sweats and a baggy hoodie that definitely wasn’t his. He’d already set up the xbox, and was playing whatever game he was obsessed with at the moment. He glanced up when BamBam stepped into the room, giving him a nod in greeting.

“Jackson’s in the shower, but he’ll be done soon if you want to use it,” Mark said, already having turned his gaze back to the game.

“Okay. Thanks,” BamBam said, walking past him into the bedroom he’d claimed as his. He dropped his bag on the floor and flopped down on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He loved Mark and Jackson, really. They were more than just his bandmates, they were his best friends. And he knew they would be there for him no matter what. But still, he always felt a twinge of sadness when he was around them. Or maybe loneliness was a better word. Jealousy even, if he was being truly honest. It was always bound to happen, in an odd numbered group, that everyone would pair off and there’d be one person left out, but it was even worse knowing that Mark and Jackson were actually together, making him a constant third wheel, even if the two were still deluding themselves to think they were keeping their relationship a secret.

BamBam wanted that. Desperately. He wanted someone to come home to every night, someone to hold him in their arms, pet his hair and press soft kisses to his skin. He wanted someone to tell him they loved him, and to know they meant it that way, not just as a friend or a brother.

He heard the shower water shut off, and the sounds of Jackson shuffling around in the bathroom. Then he heard muffled voices from the living room, talking quietly to each other, and another lump of loneliness rose in his throat. He wondered what plans they were making without him, or what inside jokes they were excluding him from. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the voices had stopped, until there was a knock on his door.

“Bam, you awake?” Jackson called out through the door.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m up,” BamBam said, sitting up quickly.

“Are you dressed?”came the follow up question.

“Mmhm,” he answered, getting up to open the door, but he didn’t even need to because Jackson just let himself right in.

“Oh, h-hi.” BamBam was caught off guard by the sight of Jackson with just a white hotel towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet and dripping rivulets down his shoulders.

“Get ready, we’re going out,” Jackson said.

“Out?” BamBam asked, curious.

“Mark got you a fake ID. We can’t let you miss out on LA nightlife.”

A warm feeling started to well up inside him. They hadn’t forgotten him after all, it seemed. He felt a small smile tugging at his lips, and he looked up at Jackson through his bangs.

“Okay,” he said, trying to reign in his grin so he didn’t look like a total dork. “Let me get changed.”

“Sure,” Jackson said, turning to leave the room. He glanced back at BamBam before he left. “Wear something hot,” he instructed. “Like those pants with the laces up the sides.” Before BamBam could sputter a reply, Jackson had left, running out to launch himself onto the couch, laying across Mark’s lap. BamBam shook his head in wonder, and then grabbed his toiletries bag to go wash up.

His night definitely had just taken a turn for the better. Or at least the more interesting.

After he’d showered and restyled his hair, BamBam got dressed in the pants Jackson had suggested, paired with a scoop neck tee shirt that showed his collarbones and wasn’t quite long enough to meet his waistband. He smudged some dark eyeshadow at the corners of his lids, and did a quick swipe of liner on his lower lash line, and then went out to meet the others in the living room. Jackson was sitting on the couch now, dressed in a pair of fitted dark jeans, with a faded red shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was quiffed up slightly, keeping his messy bangs off his forehead. Mark was standing in front of the full length mirror, adjusting his impossibly tight skinny jeans, which he had paired with an equally tight white tee. His pink tinted hair was spiked up, and he had leather bands on each wrist. BamBam sucked in a breath as he looked at him, quite aware of exactly what it was that Jackson saw in him.

He cleared his throat. “I’m ready,” he said. Both of the other boys turned to look at him, Jackson’s eyes widening slightly.

“You clean up nice,” Jackson smirked slightly. BamBam wasn’t one to get bashful, but he felt his cheeks heat up, and was incredibly grateful that his tan skin didn’t show a blush.

“Where are we going?” he asked, shoving his phone in his back pocket, and running his fingers through his hair one more time.

“You’ll see,” Mark replied, with a smirk to match Jackson’s.

“Car’s here,” Jackson interrupted, pushing himself up from the couch.

BamBam followed the other two out of the room and down the elevator to the lobby entrance, where a black sedan was waiting for them. On the way, Mark handed him a small plastic card, which had his photo on it and a very convincing California state logo. He slipped it into his pocket next to his phone, feeling a burst of adrenaline course through his veins. He was practically bouncing in the car, his foot tapping to the beat of the song playing on the radio as he looked out the window. Mark was sitting in the middle, his hand resting lightly on Jackson’s thigh. Subtlety was an art that neither Mark of Jackson had ever learned. But BamBam didn’t even care right now. He’d been invited out on one of their excursions, and that was all that mattered.

The drive to the club wasn’t long, but it was LA at night, so of course there was traffic. By the time they pulled up at the entrance, BamBam was pretty sure he was going to go crazy with anticipation. He hoped the club had good music. He needed to dance off some of his excess energy.

Jackson tipped the driver and they all got out of the car, and hurried into the line, which thankfully was moving pretty quickly. When they got up to the bouncer, he looked over their IDs, and flicked a flashlight skeptically over their faces before finally waving them into the building. BamBam let out the breath he’d been holding as Jackson grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. He’d been too worried about getting caught to really notice anything about the club, or the other people in line, but once he was inside, he realized something seemed different. It took him a few minutes to peg it, with the darkness and the flashing strobes, and the music pounding so loud he could feel it in his chest. Then suddenly he realized.

He grabbed Mark’s arm, pulling him close so he could yell in his ear to be heard over the noise. “Is this a gay bar?”

“What??” Mark shouted back.

“A gay bar. Is this…?”

Mark’s face took on a mischievous glint. “Well it’s a club, but yeah. That a problem?” He raised an eyebrow.

BamBam shook his head quickly. “Nope. Definitely not a problem.” He trailed off for a moment. “Are you sure it’s okay though? What if someone sees us?”

Mark laughed. “Trust me, there’s at least twenty other closeted celebrities in here right now. It’s like a bro code. What happens in the club, stays in the club. So have fun cutie,” he grinned, reaching out to smack BamBam’s ass lightly.

BamBam looked around, taking in this brand new experience. There were men everywhere, ranging from well dressed younger guys like him, to total suburban dad types, to even a whole group that was just wearing leather pants and harnesses. He decided it was probably best to stay away from them. He turned to say something to Mark, only to discover that the boy was nowhere to be found. Oh. Okay. He scanned the crowed, trying to find that familiar head of pink hair, or Jackson’s platinum blonde, but all he could see was a sweaty pulsing mass of bodies. He sucked in a breath. He wasn’t going to let this ruin his night out. He squared up his confidence and made his way over to the bar.

“What can I get for you, sugarplum?” the bartender asked. BamBam’s eyes widened, not having expected such a deep voice from the person with a long curly blonde wig and bright purple lipstick.

“You’re so...pretty,” he stammered when he finally got his wits together.

The bartender laughed, flipping their hair over their shoulder. “Thanks doll, you’re a little cutiepie yourself.”

BamBam laughed a little shyly, which was completely unlike him. Maybe he’d finally found one place where he was out of his element. For some reason, he was okay with always being the most flamboyant in the room, but now that he was surrounded by people just like him, he felt awkward and insecure. Everyone around him was dancing, grinding up on each other, doing the same dramatic booty drops that he always did, but somehow now he was completely self-conscious.

“First time?” the bartender asked, apparently noticing his discomfort.

BamBam nodded, biting his lip.

“First drink’s on me then. I’ll make you something nice to take the edge off, okay?”

BamBam nodded again. “Thanks,” he said, reaching for his phone. He sent a text to Mark and Jackson, asking where they went, and then leaned against the bar while the bartender mixed his drink.

Mark texted back first, or rather, sent a photo of himself with a big grin and a thumbs up. BamBam could see a raised stage behind him with poles and dancers. He stood up on his tiptoes to look over the crowd and find where that was. The bartender placed a tall cocktail on the bar in front of him, a brightly colored thing with a skewer of fruit and a mini umbrella. BamBam thanked them with a shy bow of his head, and turned away to go find Mark.

“Relax angel face, have some fun,” the bartender called after him. He turned around and forced a smile, then took a large gulp of his drink and started pushing his way through the crowd.

He finally found Mark and Jackson, after several uninvited hip bumps and ass grabs. His drink was almost gone by the time he made it across the dancefloor, and his head was feeling a little light from the mix of alcohol and flashing lights.

“Bam!” Jackson called out, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and dancing up against him. “Anyone catch your eye? I’m the best wingman ever.”

BamBam frowned, fingers clenching around his drink. “I um, I don’t know, I’m not really--”

“Not what?” Jackson was shouting to be heard over the music. “Thought you’d be so excited to be here. Finally get you a man, yeah? Or at least a fun night.”

BamBam looked down, brows furrowing together. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want a dirty hook up in a club bathroom, or a sleazy night spent in some random guy’s bed. He wanted romance. He wanted soft touches, comfort, someone to take care of him.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, joining them.

BamBam shrugged. “I... I guess this isn’t really my thing. I’m sorry. I know you guys wanted to help but… I don’t know. Sorry.”

Mark frowned. “But you love dancing,” he said, looking confused.

“Y-yeah. I just… don’t want to with strangers? I don’t want to lead anyone on or anything.” He didn’t know how to explain it to Mark. Mark and Jackson had been together for ages. They were each others’ firsts, as far as BamBam knew. So this was just another night out for them. They knew who they were going home with. They could just let go and have fun with each other, no worries. And BamBam wanted that so badly.

“Hey,” Mark said, nudging his side. “It’s okay baby, we don’t have to stay.”

BamBam looked up, shaking his head. “No, no, I don’t want to ruin your night. I can just go home on my own, you guys have fun.”

Jackson shook his head, brows fixed in a scowl. “We’re not letting our BamBam be alone tonight. Come on, just dance with us, Forget everyone else exists, it’ll be fun I promise.”

BamBam sighed but conceded. The song shifted to something he was vaguely familiar with, and Jackson and Mark each grabbed one of his hands, and started dancing goofily, bouncing around in a circle. BamBam couldn’t fight his smile for long, and soon he had almost forgotten his earlier concerns. Mark and Jackson really were good friends to him, and he loved spending time with them. At some point, Mark ran to get them another round of drinks, coming back with shots and cocktail chasers for each of them. Several drinks in, BamBam was feeling like his ridiculous, confident self again, shaking his hips to the beat and rolling his body like the best of them. Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist from behind, pulling him up against him, grinding exaggeratedly up against his ass. Mark’s eyes were crinkled with laughter as he rocked his hips in time with the music.

“Bam, come dance with me!” Mark shouted out, reaching his arms out and beckoning BamBam closer. BamBam moved closer, dancing in front of Mark.

“No, no, dance with me, c’mere,” Mark reached out to grab BamBam by the hips, pulling him close so their bodies were touching. He rocked his hips up against BamBam’s, his hands trailing down to grab his ass. BamBam let out a little yelp of surprise, which elicited laughter from both Mark and Jackson. Jackson reached forward to grab BamBam’s hands, lifting them up to wrap around Mark’s neck. The three of them moved rhythmically with the beat, and BamBam felt a warm tingle creeping up his spine. Was this really happening? Mark’s hands squeezed his ass. Yes, yes it was. He tried not to think too hard, not that he could right now with the alcohol clouding his thoughts. He closed his eyes, leaning in to rest his forehead against Mark’s.

Suddenly he felt a second pair of hands on his hips. Jackson had reached past Mark to let his hands cup BamBam’s waist. BamBam looked up to meet Jackson’s eyes over Mark’s shoulder, his brows raised high in surprise. Jackson just smirked as Mark lifted his hands up above his head, dancing between them, his ass pressed up against Jackson, and his hips grinding against BamBam. BamBam bit his lip, trying to keep his breath from speeding up but failing. God, Mark was sexy, with his eyes closed, hand running through his hair, his movements loose but deliberate. Bambam hesitantly moved one hand, trailing it over Mark’s shoulder and down his chest as he danced against him. He was met with a cheeky smile from the other boy, who reached one hand out to wrap around the back of BamBam’s neck, tugging him closer. BamBam’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest it was beating so hard.

“Wha--” he started, but Mark cut him off with a “shh”, and then suddenly their lips were pressed together. BamBam tensed in surprise, but then he felt Jackson’s hands firmly on his hips, grounding him, and he started to relax into the kiss, though his pulse was still racing. He closed his eyes, letting Mark guide the kiss. His lips were soft, yet firm, and his breath tasted like fruity alcohol as his tongue swiped over BamBam’s lower lip. BamBam felt his hand nudged aside and fluttered his eyes open to see Jackson kissing Mark’s neck. It suddenly hit him all at once, that this was really happening. He gasped as Mark pushed his hips forward, and he could feel the hardness in his jeans. He pressed forward, his thigh slotting between Mark’s legs. He was rewarded by a breathy moan, as Mark leaned back against Jackson, letting him carry most of his weight as he continued to rock against BamBam, whose own length was stiffening in his pants.

Jackson picked his head up to whisper in Mark’s ear, to which Mark nodded and leaned forward towards BamBam. “You want to get out of here?” he asked.

BamBam furrowed his brow slightly.

“We can continue this back at the hotel,” Mark clarified.

BamBam nodded eagerly, and Mark laughed, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Jackson kept his arms around Mark’s waist as they made their way back through the crowd, but Mark was holding BamBam’s hand firmly, and BamBam couldn’t help smiling.

The ride back to the hotel was entirely too long. BamBam was still a little bit fuzzy from the alcohol. Everything seemed just a bit hazier, and funnier, and maybe he was swaying a little bit, and possibly falling into Mark’s lap, but shh no one saw that. He was pretty sure Jackson was laughing at him, but he literally didn’t care about anything other than getting back to the hotel room and crawling into bed with his two favorite people in the universe.

Oh shit, did he say that out loud?

Now Mark was the one cackling with laughter. He poked BamBam’s cheek. “Drunkie,” he teased. BamBam pouted up at him, but it just made Mark laugh harder. “God you’re so cute,” Mark said, shaking his head. The warm fuzzy feeling returned to BamBam’s stomach.

“Nuh-uh,” he scrunched up his nose. “You are.”

Mark smiled that giant toothy grin of his, shaking his head with the most endeared look on his face. BamBam felt an absurd sense of pride that he was the one who put that look there. He leaned in to rest his head on Mark’s shoulder, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Mark tilted his head to press a chaste kiss to BamBam’s forehead.

“C’mon babe, we’re here.”

BamBam hadn’t even noticed that the car stopped until Mark spoke. He pushed himself up, a displeased frown on his face, until he saw that Jackson had come around the car and opened his door for him. “Thank you, hyung,” he mumbled out of habit, but Jackson just waved him off, reaching for his hand. He wasn’t that drunk, really, he was just incredibly giddy with all that was happening right now. He took Jackson’s hand and let him lead him into the hotel, and back up to their room.

Once they were inside, however, the weight of it all came rushing back to BamBam, and suddenly he felt awkward and nervous again.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Mark asked, frowning as he came over to BamBam.

BamBam shrugged. “I don’t know, I just… are you sure? About this?”

Mark glanced over at Jackson. “Are we sure?” he asked, laughter in his voice.

“Oh we’re definitely sure,” Jackson answered, taking off his jacket and dropping it on the sofa.

Mark returned his attention to BamBam, reaching out to hold his hand. “Hey,” he said, getting more serious. “We want this. We’ve wanted this for ages, we just didn’t know how to tell you. You’re special, Bam. You’re perfect, and we want you to be a part of our relationship. If you want to, of course. Or it can just be a one time thing.”

BamBam shook his head quickly. No, he definitely didn’t want just one night.

Mark smiled. “Okay, so, is that a yes?”

BamBam nodded, not quite sure he could speak right now. Instead he just took a step towards Mark. Jackson hung back slightly, watching them as Mark reached out to rest his hands on BamBam’s hips, pulling him closer. He hovered a couple inches from BamBam’s face for a moment, eyes wide, making sure BamBam knew how much he wanted this. Eventually BamBam just took the initiative, leaning in to close the distance between them and kissing Mark forcefully. He could feel Mark’s smile against his lips, feel the little stutter step he did backwards before recovering and pressing himself up against BamBam. As they kissed, BamBam felt Jackson come up behind them, slipping his arms around BamBam’s waist as leaning in to kiss his shoulder.

“Bedroom?” Jackson murmured softly, and then other two nodded, parting briefly only to move into the other room, though Mark kept his hand on BamBam’s hip, like he instinctively knew that BamBam needed the touch as reassurance.

Once they were in the bedroom, Mark stripped out of his tee shirt and reached towards BamBam to take his off as well. Jackson sat down on the bed, watching as Mark slowly undressed BamBam, who felt his skin heating up as he was steadily more and more exposed. When he was standing there in just his pink boxer briefs, Jackson beckoned him over to the bed. He bit his lip, his nerves resurfacing as he hesitantly stepped forward.

“I know you’re not shy, babe,” Jackson said, leaning back and making room for BamBam to sit on his lap. BamBam couldn’t help but laugh a little as he climbed up on to the bed, straddling Jackson’s thighs and resting his hands on his shoulders.

“Fuck,” Jackson moaned to himself, trailing his fingers down BamBam’s bare chest. “So fit.” He pressed his hand to BamBam’s stomach. BamBam shivered. No one had ever touched him like that before. The rest of his body was reacting as well, his cock starting to harden where it was pressed against Jackson. He rutted forward involuntarily, and was met with Jackson’s fingers digging into his sides, a low moan escaping his lips.

Behind them, Mark had stripped out of his jeans, and was wearing only a pair of tight briefs that outlined the thick line of his cock. BamBam glanced back, sucking in a breath as he took in the view.

“Like what you see?” Mark hummed, standing there smirking with his hand on his cocked hip. BamBam nodded fervently. Mark came over to the bed, reaching for BamBam’s hand and placing it over his bulge. BamBam’s eyes widened, fingers instinctively curling to cup Mark’s dick through the fabric of his underwear.

“Can I--?” he asked, toying with the waistband of Mark’s briefs. Mark nodded, and BamBam tugged the fabric down, letting his hard cock spring free. It was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Smooth and slightly pink, big but not overwhelming. He wrapped his hand around it, and his fingers barely met his thumb as they encased the girth. Mark let out a breathy moan as BamBam stroked his hand up the length.

Jackson dug his fingers into BamBam’s hips, rocking up against him so BamBam could feel his hardness as well. “Wanna see you take him in your mouth,” he breathed, nudging his nose against BamBam’s jaw as he leaned in to kiss his neck. BamBam nodded, another anticipatory shiver running through him.

Mark climbed up on the bed, pushing down his underwear but leaving them stretched around his thighs. He knelt on the bed, up on his knees. BamBam stroked him a few more times, before licking his lips and leaning in to wrap his mouth around the tip. He stayed sitting on Jackson’s lap, pressing against him as Jackson’s hands trailed over his hips and down to his ass. His eyes fluttered shut as he bobbed down on Mark’s cock, until his lips met his hand which was wrapped around the base. Mark lifted his hand to twist his fingers in BamBam’s hair and BamBam immediately let out a throaty moan, lips vibrating against Mark’s cock.

“You like that baby?” Mark asked, tugging at BamBam’s hair again. The younger boy nodded as best he could with his mouth full of cock.

Jackson continued moving his hands over BamBam’s ass cheeks, slipping under the fabric of his underwear to cup his bare flesh. BamBam was completely overwhelmed. Between the heavy weight of Mark’s dick in his mouth and Jackson’s big firm hands on his ass, he was amazed he hadn’t come already. He could feel the wetness as his precum leaked into his boxers, and it made him rut forward against Jackson, his back arching as waves of pleasure rushed through his body. He tried his best to keep his attentions on Mark’s cock, wanting desperately to please the older male. If Mark’s soft breathy moans were any indication, he was definitely succeeding.

Suddenly Mark’s fingers tightened in his hair. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna--” he warned, tugging BamBam off his cock. BamBam pouted for a moment, until he realized that Mark’s hand was wrapped around his own, helping him jerk his cock until he was coming all over BamBam’s face. That was all it took to set BamBam over the edge. He rocked his hips down hard against Jackson, using the friction to get himself off, until he came hard, making a mess in his underwear and even spurting some onto his stomach.

Mark sank down onto the bed, leaning against Jackson as he caught his breath. At the same time, BamBam sat back as his cock became oversensitive to touch. He wiped his hand over his mouth, licking up some of the mess that was there with a soft moan. He realized Jackson was still hard, and made a movement to reach forward and take care of him, but Mark waved him off, lowering himself down so his head was in Jackson’s lap, and then pulled his cock free from his boxers and immediately taking it all into his mouth. BamBam’s eyes widened as he watched, amazed at the way Mark’s lips stretched around Jackson’s girth, and the slight bulge in his throat as he took him all the way down. His cock twitched to life again, but he didn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jackson and Mark.

It didn’t take long until Jackson was arching his back, his head dropped back as he grunted out his orgasm, filling Mark’s mouth. Mark pulled off him with a smirk, licking his lips and looking up at BamBam.

“You okay babe? Remembering to breathe?” he teased.

BamBam groaned, running his fingers through his hair. “F-fuck, that was hot,” he moaned.

Mark just laughed and lunged forward to envelope him in a hug, pulling him down onto the bed. Jackson followed, curling himself around BamBam from behind.

It was safe to say that BamBam wouldn’t be sleeping in the second bedroom for the rest of the trip.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave feedback, and let me know if I should continue!


End file.
